Michelle Pfeiffer
Michelle Pfeiffer (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Scarface (1983) ''[Elvira Hancock]: Though she is alive in her final scene, it is possible she died off-screen from a drug overdose at some point during or after the film's final scene. She is not mentioned after her final scene, but due to her drug addiction throughout the film, there is a possibility that it may have happened. However, if she had died, it would have probably been revealed, so it's likely she survived, but I'll list it just in case. *''Dangerous Liaisons (1988)'' [Madame Marie de Tourvel]: Dies of a terminal illness. (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman]: Pushed out of a window by Christopher Walken; she revives in the alley below shortly afterwards as several cats gather around her. It's open to interpretation as to whether she actually died and was brought back by a supernatural force, or whether she simply survived the fall. At the end of the movie, she apparently loses several of her "nine lives" after being shot repeatedly by Christopher, then electrocuting herself and Christopher by kissing him with a stun-gun between their mouths; however, her appearance in the final shot indicates that she has one life left. (Thanks to Germboygel and Tyler) *''To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday (1996)'' [Gillian Lewis]: Accidentally falls to her death while climbing the mast of a sailboat; shown in a flashback which ends as she falls (her body is not shown afterwards). She appears as an imaginary vision to her husband (Peter Gallagher) throughout the movie. *''A Thousand Acres (1997)'' [Rose Cook Lewis]: Dies (off-screen) of breast cancer; the scene ends with her lying in her hospital bed with her sister (Jessica Lange) by her side, and the following scene opens with Jessica's voice-over narration informing us of Michelle's death. *''Stardust (2007)'' [Lamia]: Disintegrated when Claire Danes (a star in human form) unleashes her full radiance while embracing Charlie Cox. *''Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)'' [Janet Van Dyne a.k.a. The Wasp]: Disintegrated from existence, along with Michael Douglas and Evangeline Lilly off-screen while Paul Rudd is trying to communicate with them from the Quantum realm; piles of ash appear where they were stood when the scene switches back to them. (This is shown in one of two post-credit scenes that ties into the events of Avengers: Infinity War when Josh Brolin erases half of the universe from existence.) Michelle’s death is undone by Mark Ruffalo during Avengers: Endgame. Noteworthy Connections *Sister of Dedee Pfeiffer. *Ex-wife of Peter Horton. *Wife of David E. Kelley. Gallery Lamia's death.png|Michelle Pfeiffer's death in Stardust michellepfeifferdead.png|Michelle Pfeiffer in Dangerous Liaisons Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Marvel Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Psychological Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Legends Category:Adventure Stars Category:Siblings Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Religion Stars Category:Actor who died in Peyton Reed Movies Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Peyton Reed Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars